


Love Me While I'm Dreaming

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girlfriend, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Jean Grey - Freeform, Jean is having wet dreams, JeanScott, Love, Mutant Powers, Mutants, No Sex, Pre-Apocalypse, Romantic Friendship, Rubbing, Scissoring, Scott Summers - Freeform, Scott lends her a hand, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, mutant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Jean's wet dreams are becoming more frequent and mess up things around her. Luckily, her boyfriend is there to give her exactly what she needs, sleeping or awake.(Teenager AU/Completely Consensual Somnophilia)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Jean was napping in her shared bedroom with Scott. He was catching up on class work as he looked up and noticed something. Objects were floating around gently.  
Scott chuckled and pet Jean’s hair. She had been doing this a lot recently when she slept and he thought it was cute. Jean always moved things in her sleep whenever she was having a wet dream.  
Scott smiled and kissed her cheek.  
He liked to “help her out” so to speak when she got into this state, and Jean always encouraged him to.  
She moaned softly, “Mmm...Scott…oh...”  
Scott smiled and asked, “Yes, Jean?” Jean made a low whine and rolled over. Scott chuckled quietly before leaning down and whispering lowly, “Jean~ Are you excited?~” Just his voice caused the objects to move around faster. She was definitely dreaming dirty thoughts about him.  
Scott whispered, “It’s okay to tell me, Jean~ I can help~”  
Jean moaned in her dream, “Scott..please...ah…aaaaah… oh please...”  
Scott tried not to laugh, “Jean~ I don’t know if you really want it.” Objects spun around quickly in desperation, like she knew he could please her. She dreamt about him, she wanted him, and only he knew how to please her.  
Scott teased, “I don’t know~”  
She arched and moaned out after a moment, “P-Please… oh Scott”  
Scott smiled, “Alright, I’ll love you right~” He rubbed his hands down her sides. Down her hips and quickly into her moist panties. Scott slipped them down to get a better angle. He rubbed her large but luscious lower lips, immediately getting hot moans out of her. She gripped the pillow as he rubbed them harder.  
More objects jolted up into the air as she moaned louder, “Ooooooh! Oh! Ah...ah ...SCOTT!” Scott had begun to run his middle finger up and down her clit, causing satisfying friction while continuing to rub her outer lips with his ring and index finger. His left hand was in his pants, Jean’s desperate moans pushed him to the edge as well. He kept rubbing Jean and quickly stopped focusing on his personal pleasure after his initial pleasure passed.  
Objects were rising and falling in a wave like pattern as his motions became regular. She was wet, and very close to sleep-climax. Scott often avoided penetrating Jean on her sleep, with himself or his fingers, even if she told him it was okay more than once before. Today though, he wanted to make her cum hard. After a little more rubbing, he pulled his hand away, soliciting a whine from Jean.  
He chuckled, “Patience.” He moved her legs apart. He teased her for just a minute before pushing his middle finger into her and causing her to gasp loudly. Her sleeping form had to adjust within seconds, as Scott immediately began to thrust. He used his other hand to busy her clit which caused her to moan and pant and cause objects around the room to move erratically.  
Scott smiled, “Eager Jean?” She whined in response and begged subconsciously for more. She was already cumming but slowly and it wasn't what she needed. Scott delivered and thrusted his index finger into her womanhood as well. Jean screamed happily and objects went flying into the wall and into other objects around the room. Scott thrusted with two fingers and watched his beloved girlfriend moan and buckle to her sleep-pleasure. Jean moaned and gasped and tossed her head from side to side as Scott filled her with sensation.  
Scott whispered, “Get ready babe.” He thrusted his fingers all the way into her womanhood and spread them to scissor her. Floating object rose and crashed into the ceiling.  
Jean arched and moaned louder than she had all evening, “AHHHHH! Ah!!! Oh Scott!! SCOTT!!! SCOTT!!!!!!” A few seconds of scissoring sent her over the edge, and she came all over his hand. All the objects plopped back down gently. Scott rubbed her hips and kissed her forehead as she caught her breath and came down from her sexual high. She breathed for a few moments before her eyes opened.  
Scott smiled, “Have a nice dream?”  
Jean looked around then back at him, “Mmmm...”  
Scott kissed her cheek, “You were talking in your sleep.”  
She blushed, “Was I…?”  
Scott smiled, “Wet dream~ I gave you what you wanted.” He lifted his sticky hand and playfully licked some off.”  
Jean smiled a little, “It was...it was a good one. I felt you...all of you...everything about you...and...I loved it. And you felt all of me...in real life...so we’re both happy.”  
She crossed her messy legs and pulled her panties back up.  
Scott smiled, “Awe~ you're so cute.”  
Jean kissed his nose, “No, you’re the cuter one.”  
Scott said, “Guilty.”  
Jean smiled, getting up on her hands to lean closer to him, “I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend. Sleeping or awake, you're the best person, and I love you...”  
Scott kissed her and smiled, “I’m glad you’re mine.”


End file.
